


Steaks and Sabotage

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc's big date doesn't go as smoothly as he had hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaks and Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



Havoc learned two things today.

The first thing was that Fuery could be a devious jackass when provoked. Unfortunately he was number one on Fuery’s hit list at the moment. Havoc wished he had know that when Fuery offered him the dinner for two at one of the newest and trendiest places in town. Fuery swore he won the dinners and hadn’t had time to ask anyone to go with him. It would be a shame to let the free meals go to waste.

The second thing he learned was that Ed liked him a lot more than he had originally thought. They were told their order was already placed on their behalf. It wasn’t long before the server brought their dinners to the table. While Havoc’s a normal sized steak with all the trimmings. Ed’s dinner was a small chopped meat patty and french fries.

Havoc inquired about it and was told. “The gentleman that paid for dinner specified one steak dinner and one child’s steak plate with dessert to follow.”

He was going to kill Fuery the next time he saw the little weasel. 

“Ed, I’m so sorry. Fuery said he won a Valentine’s Day dinner for two and didn't have a date. That was when he remembered you and I had our first date tonight and he offered me the prize.” Havoc hoped he didn't sound as cheap and desperate as he feared he did.

“Let’s have what Fuery paid for and then we can stop for a snack if we want to.” Ed said and leaned across the table and kissed him. “We have a long night of plotting our revenge ahead of us.”

Havoc thought who ever said revenge was sweet was never on the other side of Edward Elric. Havoc briefly wondered if he should feel sorry for Fuery. He quickly realized that Fuery brought the payback on himself. He was looking forward to the next few weeks. Life with Ed would never be boring. He was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
